Fight to Win
by jayelo
Summary: You gotta fight to win, not scared to lose. Jasper is an up and coming fighter, looking for his shot. He meets Bella Swan, sister to Emmett "The Bear" McCarty, another fighter and falls hard. Bella never wanted to fall for a fighter, it was hard enough watching Emmett in the Octagon. Cowboy Whitlock's charm though seems too hard to resist. Jasper/Bella Human AU Fighter


**AN: I don't own the UFC or Twilight. I like UFC. I like Jasper and Bella. Why not mash them together? Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _You gotta fight to win, not scared to lose._**

 **Chapter One**

"The Bear's been working him down the whole fight, just absolutely battering him. You know when Emmett McCarty hits you, it's like a sledgehammer has just nailed you in the face."

"Felix has been keeping up though, he was a top wrestling champion, so his ground game is impeccable, which is why he's been able to hold the belt for so long. It's impressive to be that big and have a solid ground game, Felix has proven that it's possible.

"That's right, Mike, but it's very hard to drag Emmett's solid build down to the ground as you can see now. Emmett's starting to close in and- _oh_! He hurt him with that one! Connected right to his nose and oh! Another one and _oh_ , he's down! He's down! And it's done! Herb Dean has stopped it! Emmett McCarty is the New UFC Heavyweight champion!"

"Yes!" Bella yells, jumping out of her seat in the front row, near Emmett's corner. She's happy, extremely over the moon happy that it's over. She's so happy for Emmett, this is what he's wanted ever since he started fighting ten years ago, and she's also happy that the fight is finally over and she doesn't have to watch her brother get battered anymore.

"Well, I can breathe again," Bella jokes to her dad, who just smiles at her. During any of his fights, no matter how many of them she's been to, she cannot breathe during his fights. She can barely think, all she sees is her brother getting hit in the head, in the body, getting knocked down by these big guys. And all she can see is her big brother with his dimples and curly locks and how he's the sweetest guy on the Earth and her heart beats out of her chest.

She's so happy for him, so so happy.

Emmett jumps up on the side of the cage closest to his family and points at them, yelling his love. His baby sister and dad-in-all-but-blood are on their feet cheering for him. Their support means the most to him, out of anyone in this arena, they are the only ones who he cares about.

The people of the arena are on their feet, " _EMM-ETT! EMM-ETT!"_ They chant his name. Practically screaming it. The adrenaline is pumping through his system and he jumps down from the cage, going over to hug his family as they make their way into the arena. He's covered in blood, sweat, and – okay, maybe _some_ tears – but that's because he's just so fucking happy.

This is all he's ever wanted.

Bruce Buffer grabs the decision from the judges and the new champ immediately goes over to the ref and Felix, practically bouncing on his feet as he spies that gold that they're gonna place around his waist.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, referee Herb Dean has called a stop to this contest at three minutes and thirty seven seconds of the third round declaring the winner by _KNOCKOUT AND NEW UNDISPUTED UFC HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD_ ," he pauses for dramatic effect, "EMMETT _"THE BEAR"_ MCCARTY!"

The arena explodes and they raise his hand and Emmett feels them place the gold around his waist and he's so happy. He turns to Felix and shakes the former champs hand, who still looks a little dazed from the knockout. He feels some slight guilt at that, something he always feels before being guided over to Joe for his post-fight interview. He has to bend down to be able to talk into the microphone.

"Emmett, what a fight," Joe starts, "What a performance, how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm," Emmett starts, smiling as he hears the loud cheers of the arena. "I'm on top of the world right now. This is what I've spent years training for and it's finally happened. I'm very happy."

"It seems like it took a while to get here, to actually get your title shot."

"Yeah, I mean, I was thankful for the shot in the first place," Emmett says, "Felix is a great fighter, was a great champ and I really respect him and what he's done for this division, but I know that I've earned this. I've worked hard for this. And it's paid off."

"It certainly has. You put on one hell of a performance tonight and I think this arena is satisfied with the new champ, to say the least."

"Thanks, man," Emmett says smiling as he heard the loud rounds of applause for him, the screaming of his name. "I just want to thank everyone who's supported me through his journey to the championship, my coaches, especially my family," Emmett turns to see Charlie and Bella standing there, beaming at him. Above all else, he made them proud and that's all that matters. "My dad and my baby sister, thank you for being there through everything. I love you guys."

"The new champ, ladies and gentlemen!" Joe announces as Emmett runs over to his family, sweeping Bella into a hug and Charlie clapping him on the back. The roars of applause only grow louder somehow.

…

Bella yawns as they stand outside Emmett's 'locker room' waiting for him. They're all going back to the hotel for a good night's rest, something which Bella is craving for. She can never really sleep the week leading up to his fights, so she'll definitely enjoy this tonight.

Usually, fighters would go out to clubs or bars to celebrate their victory, but Emmett's not one of them. After a fight, he will literally sleep for a day and stay in his apartment for about a week. Hibernating like a bear, Bella jokes with him. He always says that it's his time to just chill, eat lots of cheeseburgers, play video games and relax.

Bella glances at the watch on her wrist and sees it's close to one in the morning and all she's thinking about right now is that comfy hotel bed waiting for her. She knows she has a day of traveling tomorrow too so a good night of sleep tonight is crucial. Her flight from here in Denver back to New York is at eleven and she wants to be at the airport early.

That's another downside to Emmett's career as a fighter, traveling around since she hates flying. She hates flying alone more. Her dad has to get back home to Forks for work and she has to get back to New York for school. Emmett will be staying in Denver for the next couple of days before flying out to New York to spend some time with Bella. Something she is extremely excited about. Her spring break is coming up for school so her and Emmett are just going to watch lots of movies, eat lots of food and just hang out. Like they used to do when they were kids. Those times are unfortunately few and far between considering his crazy training schedule and two-a-days while he's in camp.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking him so long," Charlie says, shaking his head as he heads toward the door. "Hopefully he hasn't fallen asleep in the shower again."

Bella laughs at the memory. It was one of his first days at camp and he came home to shower. Charlie and Bella went to check on him as he had been in the shower for an hour and found him dead asleep. Switching the warm water to cold woke his ass up quick.

Bella shakes her head at the memory before remembering that Alice had demanded that she call her after the fight. She reaches into her messenger bag to get her phone. Her bag is a black hole though so she has to dig and dig to find it. Her fingers touch the cool surface of her phone and she practically yanks the thing out of the bag, which causes her to bump into something solid. That something solid causes her to drop her bag to the floor. Seeing out of the corner of her eye that said something solid is a person, she flushes in embarrassment. _You ever gonna grow out of your clumsiness?_

"Oh, s-sorry," Bella says, bending down to pick up her bag. A tanned hand beats her there and she immediately looks up. She feels her heart drop into her stomach as she comes face to face with Welterweight fighter, Jasper Whitlock.

She's never really watched any of his fights – well, she never really watches any fights but Emmett's – but she recognizes his face. Mostly because it's a very handsome one.

"No worries, darlin'," he responds with a kind smile, handing the bag to her. She feels like she's about to short circuit, so she forces her gaze to the ground.

"Thanks," she mutters, slinging the bag on her shoulder.

"I'm Bella," she says, extending her hand which he takes and instead of shaking it like she expected to, he bends down and kisses her hand.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"I know," she says, seeing him raise an eyebrow. She stutters through an explanation, "I mean, I-I know you're Jasper Whitlock because well you're...you."

His lips quirk up and she realizes what she just said. _Bella Swan, what the hell are you doing?_ "I mean, you're you because you're _Cowboy Whitlock_ , Welterweight fighter."

"Are you a fan?" He quirks an eyebrow, a move she's starting to think is his signature and she feels him eye her UFC jersey.

"No, I'm a sister."

His eyebrow quirks up once more and she realizes that she is just digging herself deeper into a hole, just like she does with guys all of the time. "I mean...

"You're Emmett McCarty's sister," he states, recognizing the Heavyweight's colors on her jersey, not too mention they look extremely similar, minus the eyes. From a quick meeting, he knows that Emmett's eyes are green and Bella's eyes are brown, the color of milk chocolate. Framed by long, dark eyelashes.

She sighs, in relief it seems, and nods her head, "Yes."

"Was a good fight tonight," he says and she smiles, nodding her head again. "Do you fight as well?"

Bella looks at him surprised for a second before she throws her head back in laughter. He finds himself smiling at the sight, seeing her just absolutely cracking up. A peek past her shy demeanor it seems and the laugh is a true belly laugh, something he likes more than some other girl's high pitched giggles.

"No," Bella shakes her head, wiping mirthful tears from her eyes. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Jasper questions, teasing her a bit. "I think you could do well in Bantamweight."

"The only way I'll ever be in that Octagon is because Emmett is in there after a win."

"Well, what do you do?"

"I go to school," she says, catching his questioning glance of _where?_ "NYU."

"So if you don't want to be a fighter, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Bella shakes her head, "To be honest, I'm not really sure yet."

He's about to respond when his phone dings with a text. He quickly glances down to see his brother's text of _**Where are you?!**_ and knows that he needs to go, his brother is one impatient motherfucker.

"Unfortunately, I have to go, but I want to hear that again," he says, his lips quirking up in a smirk again.

Bella frowns. "Hear what?"

"That beautiful laugh of yours," he winks and tips an invisible cowboy hat on his head, "See you around, Miss Bella."

He's gone before she even registers what he just said, and when she does, "Holy fu-."

"Language," she hears from her right, seeing Charlie trying-and-failing to look stern and Emmett shaking in silent giggles.

…

Jasper smiles as he walks into the parking garage, seeing Peter waiting for him. His tall form is leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette. He rolls his eyes at Peter's choice of wardrobe - a bright orange t-shirt declaring **Everything Is Bigger In Texas** with a large arrow pointing toward his junk, a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. His brother sticks out like a sore thumb and Jasper had wanted to be a bit more lowkey coming to watch this match.

Reporters for different MMA blogs had spotted him and asked a couple of questions - what he thought about tonight's fight, when he was going to fight next, how his training was going. Interviews weren't his favorite part of the job. He gave his honest opinion (an exciting fight for fans and fighters alike) and a prediction (McCarty by knockout in the second) for McCarty vs Moretti, which was promoted as being the Fight of the Year. Looks like it was going to live up to the hype with Emmett's solid knockout.

Jasper himself had been very interested to watch The Bear fight in person and was not disappointed.

Now, he couldn't get The Bears little sister of his fucking mind.

Peter spots him and stubs out his cigarette against the bottom of his boot, "There you are, shit head. Been waiting for half a fucking hour."

"Got held up," Jasper shrugs, sliding in the passenger seat of Pete's Camaro, his _'baby.'_

"Who were you talking to?" Jasper questions, messing with the radio stations.

"Owner of Surrender Club in New York. Set up an appearance for you this Saturday night, just a quick in and out."

Jasper nods, finally finding a station not filled with bubblegum pop music. He really doesn't give a shit about the appearances, it's nice seeing fans and people who admire him, but other than that it's just a paycheck.

New York.

Bella said she went to NYU, so he had a good chance of maybe running into her while he's in the City She doesn't really seem like the clubbing type though, so maybe not. What if he turned up at NYU looking for her, that would be creepy, right? Right. He shakes that idea out of his head immediately. _No need to fucking scare her, Christ._

He didn't really know what it was about the girl that was making her stick in his brain. Sure, she was pretty. _Beautiful even_ , with long brown hair and big brown eyes and lips that he was itchin' to kiss. She had a tight little body from what he could see, slender not skinny, with nice shaped legs he could see thanks to the skinny jeans she was wearing. From what he could see through the jersey, her breasts were a handful, not too small but just big enough for him to admire.

But what was it about her, their conversation had to only be about ten minutes and she was shy and a little awkward. She blushed throughout their whole conversation, something he had noticed and found himself enjoying the sight of. _What else could he do to make her blush?_ She's endearing, he corrects himself. Not like any other ring girl or fangirl who sees him and immediately throws herself at him.

All he knows is that he wants to see her again. Not that he's gonna ask Emmett for her number or something. That could be pretty deadly – for him. Thankfully her brother is a champion now, so he's not going anywhere. He'll get his chance to see her again one day.

"That McCarty guy is built like a brick shithouse," Peter whistles, shaking his head at the memory of his combination that knocked Felix-Fucking-Moretti on his ass, trashing his undefeated title reign. "Let's just be happy you're not in the Heavyweight division."

Jasper shrugs and jokes, "I could take him."

"And I'm a pretty little girl named Petunia."

"Well mom always said you were mistaken for a girl when you were a baby."

"Fuck off."


End file.
